


Christmas Is All Around Me

by FruitsOfPassion



Category: Free!
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, M/M, SeiGou - Freeform, Soumomo - Freeform, makoharu - Freeform, oneshots, reigisa - Freeform, rintori - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-02-27 19:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2703185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FruitsOfPassion/pseuds/FruitsOfPassion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's written in the wind, it's everywhere I go. So if you really love me, come on and let it snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Driving Home For Christmas - Makoharu

Haruka groaned as he was pressed even further against the window of the train, any more pressure from his body he was sure the glass would begin to crack. He was deeply beginning to regret his decision to travel from Tokyo to Iwatobi on Christmas Eve.

Personally, he couldn’t see what the big hype was all about, everyone told him how Christmas was for being with your family but he’d have much rather spent the whole holiday in his apartment, more specifically in the bath.

But, his parents had insisted he come home for Christmas, they made sure their schedules were free every year to be home so he should do the same.

“Sorry.” A girl apologised as she tightly gripped his hips to stop herself from falling, her cheeks flushing pink as she let go far too reluctantly for Haruka’s liking.

“Whatever.” He shrugged, turning back to the window to watch as the scenery whipped by.

He should have gone home last week with Makoto when he’d offered, but just because all of his classes had finished didn’t mean his training had done.

He rolled his eyes as the fuzzy sounds of Christmas songs came through the speaker, clearly the train driver’s desperate attempt to pass the time away.

It had only been an hour and he was already sick of the music, hell he was sick of the whole holiday and he wasn’t even sure why. If anything this was the least Christmassy December he had had in years

Usually, he would get roped into various Christmas arts and crafts Makoto’s brother and sister wanted to do to decorate their house, he would have to have helped with the spelling for what could only be described as the world’s longest letter to Santa, he would have listened to off key singing to every Christmas song known to man by now – and that was just from Makoto – and he would have been forced to a play where Ren played the donkey and Ran a Christmas tree.

But this year, all he had dealt with was the occasional festive advert, songs played while he was out and garish decorations in the apartments around him yet he was already completely done with the whole spectacle of the season. Maybe he was just getting bitter in his old age.

Haruka let his mind wander, imaging the Tachibana household right now. Makoto’s mother in the kitchen prepping all the food to feed her own brood and the Nanase’s – who never thought to buy food for the big day despite insisting they spent it as a family. Makoto’s father struggling to hang the decorations around the house, trying so hard to get them all perfect and symmetrical before giving up in a huff and a pint of mulled cider. Makoto mercilessly winding up the twins to the point of bursting with stories of Santa with his reindeers and all the presents he would bring.

Despite himself, he found he was smiling at the idea of the family.

The sound of an announcement broke him out of his thoughts, telling him he’d finally reached his destination. With a sigh of relief he squeezed through the packed train and out the doors just before they shut. Only to discover that the station was just as crowded.

He joined the seemingly endless queue to swipe his ticket and leave the building. He glanced to his side, determining whether the line he’d joined was achingly slow or if it was them all when his eyes were drawn to a man.

He was tapping his foot impatiently, trying to balance bags of wrapped presents his arms while checking his wrist watch for the time. His eyes widened slightly when he read the time, clearly late for something.

Almost as if another person had sensed his realisation his phone rang out loudly from his pocket, with a muttered curse he tried to reach the device, almost dropping the gifts in his arms.

Without thinking Haruka reached out and grabbed the toppling gifts before they fell into the slushy snow surrounding their feet.

“Hello?” The man said into the phone, a thankful smile shot in Haruka’s direction. “I’m almost there… Tell them Daddy will be home soon… Love you all too.”

The man hung up with a smile, his previous scowl long gone as he slipped the phone back in his pocket.

“Thanks.” He grinned, taking the gifts back off Haruka. “The holidays, eh?”

Haruka offered a polite smile and nod in return.

“You got someone special waiting for you at home?” He asked.

In his mind, he didn’t for once think of his family, instead he was filled with warmth as green eyes shone back at him, the familiar voice reached his ears, the tight embrace he would receive when they met again despite just being apart for a week hugged his heart.

“Yeah, I do.” Haruka blushed.

“Have a good one mate.” The man said as he shuffled forward with his line, leaving Haruka behind with a small smile playing on his lips.

…

Haruka felt relief as the crowds began to disperse the further he got from the station, his feet finally on holy ground as he reached the familiar steps that separated his and Makoto’s houses.

His heart pulled him towards the Tachibana residence but his feet led him to his own house, knowing his parents would be waiting for him.

“Hello?” He called out as he stepped inside.

He was greeted with a clatter and muffled swearing – clearly from where his mother had excitedly dropped whatever she was holding, presumably on his father’s foot.

“Oh my baby boy!” His mother cried, pulling him tightly into her arms.

“Hi mum.” He said, awkwardly returning the hug as he inhaled his mother’s powdery scent.

“How’ve you been?” She asked, pulling back and taking his face in her hands. “How’s uni going? Are you still training hard? Are you eating properly? Is Makoto making sure you don’t waste away in the bath tub?”

“Mum!” He shouted, ending her questioning and yanking her hands off his cheeks. “One thing at a time.”

“Sorry.” She apologised, slipping her hand around his waist and resting her head on his shoulder.

As they walked deeper into the house Haruka’s mother sighed fondly, remembering a time when her little Haruka only reached her own waist and now he towered above her. Gone was the young boy who would hide behind her as the other children rushed towards Father Christmas, least until a certain boy would come back and coax him out of his hiding place.

“Hi Haru.” His father smiled, cleaning up the batter that was on the floor – obviously a mixing bowl was the item his mother had dropped.

“Hey Dad.” He greeted him as the man in question stood tall again.

“Welcome home son.” He said, shaking his hand. Both men uncomfortable with outright displays of affection, unlike his touchy feely mother.

“Thanks.” He nodded.

This was his home. Where he’d lived since he was born. Everything was the same as it always was, the furniture in the same place, the same ancient decorations had been brought out as they always were year after year, the tree littered with marine animals wearing Christmas hats – a pack a stubborn three year old Haruka had insisted they needed.

Yet, something seemed off. Part of his home was missing and he couldn’t work out what it was. But maybe home wasn’t a place but more of a feeling, a safety that you felt when you were completely relaxed and welcomed.

“We’re going over to Aki and Mikazuki’s tonight for drinks.” His mother said, Haruka perking up at the mention of Makoto’s parents. “But I’m sure you want to go before hand to see a certain someone.”

Haruka would have rolled his eyes at his mother’s wink if it weren’t for his heart beating in double time at the mention of his boyfriend, it had only been seven days since he’d last seen him – and they still spoke daily – but he missed him dearly.

“I’ll just dump my stuff in my room then head out.” He agreed.

“I didn’t mean right now.” She called after Haruka as he rushed up the stairs two at a time.

“Leave him be.” His father scolded. “You know what those boys are like, completely inseparable.”

“I suppose so.” She sighed as her son ran past her and out the house, leaving his parents in his dust.

Haruka practically tripped in his haste to get to Makoto’s house, his cheeks straining to hold in his giddy smile. He couldn’t wait to see those faces, his second family.

“Ah, hello Haru.” Makoto’s mother smiled as she opened the door. “Makoto! Someone’s here to see you.”

Once she’d called for her son she walked away, letting the boys have their privacy. There was loud stomping as Makoto bounded down the stairs to greet his mystery guest. He froze when he saw who was at the door, his eyes sparkling with joy when he saw the familiar black haired boy. Evidently he’d missed Haruka as much as he missed him.

“Haru.” He whispered, rushing to the boy and wrapping him up in his arms. “Welcome home.”

“I’m home.” He whispered back, tightly returning the embrace.

…

“I’m not sure.” Makoto shook his head, the twins hanging on his every word as Haruka lazily lounged on his boyfriend’s shoulder. The week apart had been too much and now he craved any contact he could get.

“But we’ve been so good this last month.” Ran insisted, her twin brother eagerly nodding in agreement.

“But Santa watches you for the whole year, not just December.” He informed them. “And with all the fighting you two do I’m sure you’re on the naughty list. Coal this year for you.”

“No! He’s lying isn’t he Haru-chan?” Ren asked, eyes wide with fear.

“Santa doesn’t like little boys and girls who fight.” He teased.

“This is all your fault!” Ren cried, pushing his sister.

“Nu-uh! It’s you! You’re so stupid!” She shouted, hitting his arm.

“You won’t be saying that tomorrow when I have loads of presents and you just have a lump of coal.” Ren shot back, sticking his tongue out.

Their argument was interrupted by a knock at the door.

“Maybe that’s Santa, here to break the news to Dad that there will be no gifts this year.” Makoto sighed sadly, as if the twins had ruined Christmas for everyone.

“We can explain Santa!” They cried, both boys laughing as the twins scrambled to the front door.

“They’re going to be upset when they just see my parents at the door.” Haruka said, burying his face further into Makoto.

“Oji-chan? Oba-chan?” Ran asked when the pair had bounded up to the door.

“You’re not Santa.” Ren muttered in disappointment.

“No, but we did bring presents from Tokyo for you both.” Haruka’s mum said, holding out two bright gift bags filled to the brim wrapped presents – she always spoilt the twins.

“Thank you!” The twins exclaimed.

“Quickly go put them under the tree then get ready for bed, Santa will be here soon and he won’t leave gifts if you’re awake.” Their dad said.

“But it’s so early.” Ran pouted.

“Doesn’t matter, Santa is still coming.” He shook his head.

“There he is!” Haruka’s dad cried, pointing up at a random spot in the sky.

“Where?!” The twins screeched, staring up at the stars.

“You just missed him.” Haruka’s mum said. “But you better hurry to bed.”

“Okay!” The grinned, running frantically to the tree to place their gifts, the sooner they slept the sooner they could open them.

“Come on in, Mikazuki’s mulling some form of beverage in the kitchen.” Makoto’s dad laughed, taking their coats.

“Sounds heavenly.” Haruka’s mum complimented, walking through the house with practised ease as the men stood behind in the doorway to catch up.

…

Makoto and Haruka lay on the bed, far more cramped than the ones they were used to sharing in Tokyo but they would make do – even if it meant Haruka had to practically lie on top of Makoto. No words were shared, just loving glances and soft kisses as the cheesy Christmas music played in the background – Makoto’s choice – and the sounds of their noisy, overly tipsy parents floated up the stairs.

“Makoto.” His mother stumbled into the room, both boys jumping up with a blush. “Sorry! Sorry.” She held her hand up. “I should have knocked.”

The boys watched in amusement as she shuffled back out the room and gently tapped on the door.

“Come in.” Makoto sighed.

“The twins are asleep.” She said, walking back in. “Do you think you boys could fill their stockings up while we do yours and the tree downstairs?”

The question was code for ‘your father and I are far too drunk to quietly fill a stocking at the end of their beds but we know you two can handle it.’

“Sure.” He nodded, it was the same every year. Haruka took Ren and Makoto took Ran – who would always complain that Santa filled Ren’s stocking neater than her own.

As the boys tiptoed into the darkened room Haruka found himself imagining their future, their own children sleeping as they silently filled the stockings – probably just as drunk as his own parents if Nagisa was still in their lives.

Last year he’d never even considered that possibility but now they were together he hoped that’s were their lives were headed, a family all of their own to spoil when Christmas came around. Spending the whole year trying to pay off the debt only to repeat the cycle again next Christmas.

“Me too.” Makoto whispered, reaching out and squeezing his hand.

Haruka blushed deeply at his boyfriend’s ability to read his mind, busying himself with the gifts to save himself the embarrassment of being caught dreaming.

…

“Haruka!” His mother shouted far too loudly as he walked down the stairs. “It’s time to go home!”

“Okay.” He nodded, not really wanting to leave just yet.

“We need to put out our own presents.” His dad said, his speech very obviously slurred.

“And we need to fill my little prince’s stocking!” His mum hiccupped.

“Come on guys.” His dad almost yelled, saluting and marching towards the door as if leading his family to war.

“I’ll see you tomorrow Haru.” Makoto whispered, placing a quick kiss on his cheek.

“We all know you can do better than that Makoto.” Makoto’s dad teased.

“Shut up you idiot.” Makoto’s mum scolded, dragging him by the tie out the room, leaving the couple alone.

“Goodnight Makoto.” Haruka said, pressing their lips together in a quick but loving kiss.

“Goodnight.” Makoto smiled dazedly at him.

Haruka reluctantly left, it was only one night but he wanted to stay close to all his loved ones tonight.

“Look Haru! It’s Santa!” His mum cried, much like his father had done earlier with the twins.

“Mum, I’m too old for that.” He rolled his eyes.

“Oh, you always ruin my fun.” She moaned, leaning on her husband as they struggled up the stairs.

Haruka snickered slightly as he watched the case of the blind leading the blind, both too drunk to offer any real support. He knew they’d both be hung-over in the morning, but like any excitable son he would rush into the room bright and early to open his presents then drag his stocking around to the Tachibana’s – where Makoto would be patiently waiting with his own stocking, much like he had down for the past 14 years of their friendship.

He’d finally worked out what he was missing, but now he had his family and Makoto’s family together again, he was home for Christmas.


	2. Last Christmas - Soumomo

Sousuke grumbled to himself under his breath, he wanted to blame Rin for dragging him to this ridiculous Christmas meal, he wanted to blame Gou for bringing her idiot of a boyfriend to the event as well but he knew there was only one person he could blame.

He was the real reason Sousuke was in such a bitter mood, it was nobody else’s fault. Just over a year ago they’d been a couple – in private as neither one was ready to announce their new status just yet – and almost exactly a year ago they’d split up.

So, he did what any normal, scorned ex-lover would do, spend the entire year hiding from said person and their soul of ice.

He did not then expect to have to spend the holiday with him, sat next to him at the table no less. The red-head being his usual bubbly, laughing self. Almost as if he hadn’t even noticed the sulking man next to him.

But he’d be an idiot to not have, everyone else had done. Hell, even Rin had kicked him under the table and mouthed at him to lighten up but it was ignored.

He’d much rather sit there and stew in his own anger for the whole evening.

…

_Sousuke carefully wrapped the present he’d got for Momotarou – some stupid bug catching kit he’d been eyeing up in the shops the other day but didn’t buy due to the cost. So Sousuke had gone back when he’d been alone to buy it for his boyfriend._

_Once he’d finished wrapping he looked at it in disgust, it looked like a child had wrapped it and a very young one at that. But he was sure the other man wouldn’t care, he’d just be pleased with his gift._

_They’d decided to spend Christmas together and see family members on Boxing Day. It was a struggle to explain to them when neither family knew of the relationship but it was worth it to be able to spend the day with each other._

_Right on cue there was an excitable knock at the door, easily recognisable as Momotarou’s._

_“Sousuke!” He cried once throw the door, practically climbing the other man to get a kiss._

_“Calm down Momo.” He managed to get out before his lips were claimed._

_He moaned slightly as he felt Momotarou’s tongue slip inside his mouth, eagerly exploring and caressing._

_“I got you something.” Sousuke whispered between kisses._

_“I thought we agreed no gifts.” He pouted, pulling away from him._

_“You did, I never did.” He grinned_

_“Way to make me feel like a shit boyfriend.” He groaned, dropping back down so his feet were firmly placed on the floor. “I’m going to have to get you a New Year’s present now.”_

_“That’s not a thing.” He shook his head._

_“That’s what you get for being a dirty cheat.” Momotarou stuck out his tongue. “Now what did you get me?”_

_“It’s under the tree.” He pointed as the man ran with a flash in that direction, dropping to his knees._

_“What is it?” He asked, shaking the gift as Sousuke sat down next to him._

_“You’ll have to open it and see.” He laughed, watching him shake with excitement._

_An extremely unmanly scream escaped Momotarou when he finally uncovered his gift – although he would furiously deny it._

_“Thank you, thank you, thank you!” He exclaimed, jumping on top of Sousuke who barely moved with the added weight._

_“You’re welcome.” He smiled as Momotarou showered his face with kisses. “But you didn’t even read the card.”_

_“Oh right.” Momotarou said._

_He clambered off him and searched for the tag in the pile of paper, smiling with satisfaction as he found it._

_“Momo. Merry Christmas. I l…” He trailed off slightly shocked at what he was reading._

_“Go on.” Sousuke nervously urged._

_“I love you. From Sousuke.” He read, a grin breaking out on his face. “I love you too!”_

_Once again he threw himself forward, this time pressing his lips firmly against the others in a claiming kiss, finally sharing the feelings that had been between them for all of their relationship and most of their friendship._

_They only separated briefly to head towards the bedroom where they joined once again and remained that way for the best part of the day._

...

_Sousuke awoke the next morning blissfully happy, stretching out every muscle in his back as his body uncurled. He glanced towards the empty side of the bed in confusion._

_“You’re awake.” A voice said, Sousuke turning over to see Momotarou stood awkwardly in the door, nervously playing with his fingers._

_“I didn’t realise you had to leave this early.” He yawned, sitting up in the bed._

_“I got a call.” He said, ignoring Sousuke’s earlier statement._

_“From who? Is everything okay?” He asked._

_“It was Gou.” Momotarou told him._

_“Is it Rin?” He pried, not thinking of any other reason Gou would call him._

_“No, she wanted to talk about us. Me and her.” He clarified._

_“But there is no you and Gou.” Sousuke said, very confused._

_“There wasn’t but… Christ. I don’t know how to say this.” He admitted, rubbing the back of his neck._

_“Just spit it out.” He growled, already very sure of where the conversation was headed._

_“She told me she keeps thinking about me and that she’d been a bit hasty flat out rejecting me. She thinks we could work together.” He explained. “I can’t… I can’t miss my chance with her.”_

_“Get out.” He hissed._

_“Sousuke, please. We can talk about this.” Momotarou pleaded._

_“Get the fuck out!” He shouted, grabbing the stupid bug catching kit from the floor and throwing it in his direction. He felt immensely satisfied as he watched it shatter with the force that it collided with the wall._

_“I’m sorry.” He whispered before fleeing the room and disappearing from Sousuke’s life._

_At least until now._

…

Never before had Sousuke felt so angry, so hurt, so used. Never before had he wanted to hate someone so much but never actually was able to. Instead, still be ridiculously in love with them.

Even after a year he still had feelings for the twat. The way his smile could brighten up a room, the way his laugh sounded like a pure melody, the way his ass looked absolutely edible in his skinny jeans.

He didn’t know what the man was playing at, many times Sousuke told him how irresistible he found in that particular pair but yet he insisted on wearing them today. What was he trying to prove? That he’d won the break up? Because he sure as hell had, he was happy, he’d moved on with an absolutely amazing girl. While Sousuke was still living in the past, wishing he could have stopped everything from going wrong.

He made the decision to force two more forkfuls into his mouth before claiming he was feeling a little queasy and head home early.

But as he was bringing the fork up to his mouth he found himself suddenly frozen, eyes widening as he felt a hand land on his leg just above his knee.

It had to be some kind of mistake, his girlfriend was on the other side, he was just confused. He would realise he had the wrong person soon and embarrassedly remove his hand.

However, as the hand just seemed to travel higher he could no longer brush this off as a mere mistake. Nobody could confuse Gou’s slender legs for his thick, muscular thighs.

His fork fell from his hand with a clatter as the hand comes to rest on his crotch, cupping in a slightly possessive manner.

“What are you doing?” Sousuke hissed, going unnoticed by others at the table.

“Nothing.” Momotarou smirked, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Slowly the hand began to move, gently stroking and bringing a part of Sousuke back to life that had been dead all year.

“Did you miss me?” Momotarou cooed, leaning closer to keep their conversation private. “I missed you too.”

Abruptly Sousuke threw his napkin on the table, earning everyone’s attention and stopping Momotarou’s actions.

“I’m going to the bathroom.” He announced, standing up and shuffling awkwardly to hide the bulge that was forming in his underwear.

…

Sousuke took deep breaths in the bathroom, trying but failing to calm his body. His heart stopped as he saw the handle turn.

It couldn’t be Momotarou, he was stupid enough to follow him when his girlfriend was in the house, when he was in her parent’s home.

But as the door opened he saw the infuriating red-head he couldn’t get out his mind.

“I thought you might need a hand.” Momotarou purred, locking the door as he shut it behind him, an action Sousuke wished he had thought to do in the first place.

“Get out of here.” He warned, the other man taking no notice of him. “I mean it.”

“Your body is telling me something different.” He said, walking closer as Sousuke was forced into the wall.

He knew he was a fool for still loving Momotarou but if he kissed him now he wouldn’t be able to keep saying no, his resolve would break and he’d be putty in his hands. And what made the situation worse was he was sure the other man knew it.

Once closer he pressed his body against Sousuke, raising up onto his toes and waiting patiently as he’d done many times before. He didn’t look worried that he was going to get rejected, he didn’t look cocky that he knew he had the taller man wrapped around his finger. He looked innocent, waiting for Sousuke to confirm that their loving flame still burned, even if it had dimmed.

God, Sousuke wanted to walk away, he wanted to say no but instead he found himself leaning down and pressing their lips together after a year apart.

Without thinking the kiss was deepened, wet moans filling the room as arousals were freed, held together in Sousuke’s strong grip and pumped.

“Shit.” Momotarou panted. “I really did miss you.”

Sousuke didn’t respond, he was too far gone, too wrapped up in the passion to even think about the consequences, to think about what he was doing was wrong.

“Ah! Sousuke.” Momotarou cried as he came, Sousuke quickly following as the familiar moan of his ex’s release reached his ear.

Almost as soon as it was over a bucket of cold water was thrown over Sousuke, abruptly pushing Momotarou away as he tried to snuggle into his chest. The realisation of what he’d done to Gou hitting him at full force.

A girl that he’d known since she was only four, a girl that had once shyly told him she loved him and would marry him one day when she was only ten, a girl that had nervously kissed him in a game of spin the bottle at fifteen – much to Rin’s disgust.

“I have to go.” Sousuke said.

He pushed past the man to the door, groaning in frustration as he struggled with the lock before finally escaping. He didn’t tell anyone else he was leaving, he left that responsibility to Momotarou, to weave whatever lie he felt fit.

“Fuck!” Sousuke shouted as he dropped his keys in the snow.

He dropped to his knees and searched, hands shaking with anger and regret.

“How dare you walk away from me after that?” Momotarou yelled as Sousuke retrieved his keys.

“Excuse me?” He asked, standing up again.

“Do you realise how embarrassing it is to be left like that?” He snarled, walking towards him.

“Probably on par with being dumped the day after you tell someone you love them.” Sousuke snapped back, heading for his car.

“That’s right, just walk away. Give up like you always do.” He called after him.

“Oh, piss off back to your girlfriend.” He muttered, climbing into his car.

He’d barely got the keys in the hole before Momotarou appeared in the passenger’s seat.

“Get the fuck out!” He shouted, his parting words from the first time around.

“No, wherever you’re going I’m coming too until you listen to me.” He calmly told him.

“I’m not leaving with you in my car!” He yelled, only angered further by Momotarou’s suddenly relaxed attitude.

“Well then, I guess we’re at a standstill.” He grinned, he wasn’t stupid, he knew if Sousuke wanted to he could quite easily man handle him out the car.

But he knew Sousuke better than that, better than anyone, and he would never hurt somebody he loved.

They sat in silence for a while, Momotarou waiting for his ragged breath to calm before speaking again.

“I wanted you to fight for me.” He said softly.

“What?” Sousuke asked, turning to look at him.

“When I told you about Gou I wanted you to fight for me, tell me you couldn’t live without me. But you just let me go.” He admitted.

“Because I thought that’s what you wanted.”

“I didn’t know what I wanted, I was confused. I needed you to reassure me that we were meant to be together but you didn’t.” He cried, Sousuke rolling his eyes at the water works.

“Well sorry I couldn’t read between the fucking lines!” He shouted.

“I kept waiting, thinking this was going to be the day when you told me that you wanted me back but it never happened.” He bawled.

“Christ Momo, why did you make everything so difficult?” He sighed, running his fingers through his hair. “Why play all this games?”

“Because I knew you! I knew what a dick you could be!” He slapped him on the chest. “I’d been your friend seven years, I’d seen you butter guys up with ‘I love yous’ just to leave them a week later. I needed to know I wasn’t just another joke to you.”

“You obviously didn’t know me then if you couldn’t see how much I loved you. Fuck. How much I still love you.” He admitted.

“You what?” He asked, wiping away the stray tears on his cheeks.

“You heard me you dork.” He affectionately teased.

“I love you too.” He smiled, throwing himself into Sousuke’s arms just like he had done that fateful day, pressing kisses to every patch of skin he could find. “Don’t ever let me go again.”

“Never.” He agreed, pulling the boy onto his lap and kissing him lovingly.

Neither one noticed the snow beginning to fall around them, far too wrapped in each other, trying to forget the stupid mistake they’d made last Christmas.


	3. All I Want For Christmas Is You - Reigisa

Rei wandered around the shops, fighting through the manic crowds that grabbed the first thing they could see in a panic, obviously forgotten that key gift they needed to purchase.

He cursed himself for leaving it so late to buy a present – Christmas Eve was hell in the shops. Usually he was much more organised. But he couldn’t settle on a gift for his best friend.

Originally he’d finished all his shopping in November, feeling so proud that he’d been ahead of the crowds. But on the first day of December he decided his gift for Nagisa wasn’t good enough and headed out to the shops again, buying more and more until he had a pile of over twenty presents for the blonde.

Yet, he still wasn’t satisfied and here he was again, back at the shops, debating whether a four foot penguin teddy with ridiculously large eyes was a far too extravagant gift.

“You’ll know it when you see it.” Rei muttered to himself under his breath, catching the attention of the man next to him.

“Did you say something?” He asked, glancing up from the comparing the two dolls in his hand.

“No, it was nothing.” Rei shook his head, slipping the giant toy under his arm and heading towards the check out.

He decided turning up with this fluffy monstrosity was better than being empty handed – if you could count almost thirty presents empty handed.

…

_“Rei-chan?” Nagisa whispered, looking up at the other man from the position on his shoulder._

_They had been watching a film and as usual Nagisa had found his way over to Rei’s half of the sofa and snuggled up with him. At first it had bothered Rei – when he’d been a socially awkward sixteen year old – but as he got older he just accepted this as Nagisa overly friendly personality._

_“Yes?” He yawned, overly sleepy from the warm dark room._

_“What do you want for Christmas?” He asked, pink eyes shining innocently._

_“Erm, maybe a new glasses case?” He offered, it was both practical and needed._

_More often than not at weekends he ended up sleeping on Nagisa’s pull out sofa bed, far too tired to go to his own apartment. And almost every time he could guarantee Nagisa would walk into the coffee table on his nightly trip to the toilet, knocking his glasses off and onto the floor. The amount of chips and dents in his glasses now was unbelievable, and definitely not beautiful._

_“Okay! I’ll get you the cutest glasses case ever!” Nagisa gushed, Rei immediately regretting his suggestion._

_“What do you want then?” He asked._

_“There is just one thing I need.” He said, letting his head drop from Rei’s shoulder to his lap, an indication he was getting extremely sleepy._

_“What’s that?” Rei questioned, gently running his fingers through soft blonde locks, Nagisa hummed in contentment at the sensation._

_“You’ll know when you see it.” He yawned, letting his eyes droop._

_Rei shook his head with a sigh, that was hardly a helpful suggestion, but he let it slide for now. Currently he was happy just watching the blonde sleep for a while before he had to gently wake him and guide – or carry if he was being honest – the man to bed._

…

“You’ll know it when you see it.” Rei grumbled.

He’d laid out all the presents he’d brought for Nagisa – and on closer inspection he’d managed to buy a whopping twenty-eight for him.

He’d placed them all in a line and was currently pacing up and down, hoping the right one would just jump out him. Almost cry to him it’s me! I’m the perfect gift! But as of yet nothing was calling to him.

They were all good, he would pride himself with that, he had been best friends with the boy for almost ten years, he knew exactly what he liked. But nothing was that one thing Nagisa needed for Christmas.

Rei screamed out in frustration just as there was a knock at his door.

“About time.” He moaned, walking to the door to let in his old friends Makoto and Haruka.

“This better be important.” Haruka complained, cheeks red from the cold.

“It is, I don’t know what to give Nagisa for Christmas.” He told them as Makoto curiously eyed up the parade of presents while Haruka just threw himself down on the sofa.

“Well it seems like you’ve already got him a lot.” Makoto said softly.

“But they’re not good enough!” He cried, dropping down besides Haruka.

“I don’t know, they seem nice to me.” Makoto defended, flipping through a recipe book called ‘1001 ways to cook with strawberries’.

“Nice, not perfect.” Rei sighed.

“Nagisa won’t care that they’re not perfect.” He said, toeing at penguin hat, scarf and glove combo. “He’ll just like them because it came from you.”

“You really think so?” He asked.

“Tch, it’s obvious what Nagisa really wants for Christmas.” Haruka rolled his eyes.

“What?” Rei exclaimed, hoping to finally find the solution to all his problems.

“Haruka!” Makoto warned, looking at the boy sternly.

The couple stared each other down for a few moments, Rei had been friends with them long enough to know that they were having another one of their telepathic arguments. It didn’t matter how many times he saw it they always freaked him out.

“Fine!” Haruka admitted defeat.

“We better get going.” Makoto said, smile bright after having won another disagreement.

“Wait! Don’t go!” Rei cried out, jumping up. “Please Haru! Tell me the perfect gift for Nagisa.”

He looked at the stoic boy with pleading eyes but at the end of the day he knew it was a wasted effort. As much as he claimed to be a free spirit Makoto would always be his keeper and Haruka would never disobey him.

“It’s not my place to say.” Haruka said evenly, accepting the hand Makoto was holding out for him to pull him off the sofa.

“You’ll work it out.” Makoto smiled, guiding Haruka towards the door but not before one last disagreement.

“Can we have a bath when we get home?” Haruka asked.

“No Haru, we don’t have time.” He scolded, his tone sounding similar to a mother. “My family is expecting us.”

“A really quick one?” He stubbornly pleaded.

“Alright fine, but when you say quick you better mean quick.” Makoto sighed, before shutting the door to Rei’s apartment.

He decided the best plan of action was to wrap all the gifts he got for Nagisa and hope that wrapped up one would look so appealing, so amazingly beautiful that he knew straight away that it was the one for him.

Sadly, that was not the case.

Two hours later he’d finally finished the momentous task of wrapping every little thing he’d brought but they all looked perfect. Each one beautifully wrapped with a colour co-ordinated bow to match. Nagisa and his childlike wonder would adore each one of these.

With a groan he reached into his pocket and fished out his phone.

“Rei-chan!” A voice yelled down the phone excitedly.

“Hey Nagisa, I need to change plans for today.” Rei explained.

“What?” He cried.

“I can’t come to yours, you’ll just...” He started but Nagisa but him off with a cry.

“But I was looking forward to seeing Rei-chan! And if I don’t we’ll have to wait until after Christmas to exchange gifts.” He whined, Rei could practically here his pout down the phone.

“You’ll just have to come to mine instead.” He said, rolling his eyes at the other man’s dramatics.

“Why?” He asked.

“I’ll have trouble getting your present out the house.” He complained, looking at the monster of a pile behind him.

“Yes, I imagine it’s quite heavy.” Nagisa giggled, Rei panicking slightly.

Nothing he had brought was overly heavy, all his hours of shopping had been a waste of time after all.

“Sure.” He uneasily agreed.

“See you soon my Rei-chan!” Nagisa shouted before hanging up.

Rei sighed deeply and ran his fingers through his hair, this Christmas was going to be a disaster.

…

“Do you love it?” Nagisa asked the moment Rei tore the paper off his gift, Rei had protested that it was improper to open gifts on Christmas Eve but Nagisa claimed he couldn’t possibly wait a whole day to get his and eventually wore Rei down.

The case Nagisa had brought him was relatively simple considering who had purchased it, it was a white case with yellow and purple butterflies littering it. To some it would seem overly effeminate but Rei adored it.

“It’s truly beautiful.” He complimented, gently placing the case on his side table.

“Where’s mine?” He asked, bouncing up and down in his chair.

“Over there.” Rei mumbled, gesturing to the pile taking up a large portion of his floor.

“Oooh, which one?” He questioned, running over to the pile.

“All of it.” He admitted.

“Rei-chan!” He giggled. “I didn’t want a lot for Christmas.”

“I know, but I just couldn’t find the perfect one.” He groaned, completely exasperated. “I’m sorry.”

“You really overcomplicate things Rei-chan.” Nagisa said, shaking his head.

“I do?” Rei asked.

“Yep, go into the bathroom and you will see exactly what I wanted.” He explained.

“Fine.” He sighed, annoyed that a simple toiletry would have satisfied the blonde.

But he stood up anyway, dutifully walking towards the bathroom and flicking on the light.

“Right, I’m in the bathroom.” He called to Nagisa, still in the living room. “Now what?”

“Look at the mirror.” He instructed.

“I don’t get it, all I see is me.” He shouted, growing more confused with every passing moment.

“Exactly.” Nagisa said, casually leaning against the door frame.

Without another word the blonde walked closer, placing a simple gold bow on Rei’s head – clearly snatched off one of his many gifts.

“Nagisa?” Rei asked, cheeks flushed.

“All I want for Christmas is you.” He told him.

Quickly, the blonde rose up onto his toes and pressed a kiss on Rei. It was hesitant, slightly worried a line had been overstepped after that confession. But once the soft lips underneath his own responded all fears flew away, instead bodies reacted. Aching to be closer, winding around each other in a desperate attempt to take everything from the other person.

“Merry Christmas Rei-chan.” Nagisa whispered between kisses.

“Merry Christmas.” Rei replied.

Pulling back with a blissful smile, Nagisa wound their fingers together, gently pulling the other man from the bathroom as he went.

“Now I have to open my presents.” He said.

“I thought I was all you wanted.” He blushed, nervously scratching at the bow that still rested on his head.

“You are, but I don’t want you to have wasted all that time on me for nothing.” He giggled.

Nagisa dropped down beside his pile, and like an excitable child he tore through the gifts, barely pausing to look at an item before moving onto the next.

Until it came to Rei, he took his sweet time unwrapping and appreciating that gift.


	4. Count The Days - Seigou

Gou neatly folded the piece of the paper in her hand, one that she had been writing a letter to Seijuro on mere moments ago. She knew it was pointless, the letters never reached him but she would write 1000 of them just for that feeling. It felt like a part of her could touch him no matter how far away he was, pouring out her thoughts and feelings to him despite the distance.

It had been six weeks since she’d heard anything from him, since anyone had heard from him. Seijuro and his whole troop were missing in action.

She’d never hated three little words so much in her entire life.

Missing in action.

He wasn’t supposed to be out there, he was supposed to be back by now.

_I’ll be home for Christmas, it’s a promise._

But he was still gone, fighting a war that wasn’t his own.

In her mind she would keep him safe from harm but there was always that niggle at the back, he wasn’t invincible. There was only so long he could last before his luck would run out.

And maybe that time was now, although a large part of her still refused to believe this, still expected him to walk through that door at any moment.

But she knew he wouldn’t, so she remained where she always did. Waiting by the phone, waiting for that moment she’d get a call saying he was coming home.

Month after month that day just never seemed to arrive.

She knew they were looking for him – or at least his dog tags – but she felt it wasn’t enough, she wanted to help, she wanted to know she was doing something worthwhile.

She remembered Chigusa once commenting how sexy it was to have a lover who wore dog tags, she’d even suggested getting a pair for her own boyfriend. But to Gou it was just a horrible reminder of what could be, that one day Seijuro could possibly be no longer recognisable beyond a pair of metal chains.

The thought always sat heavy in her stomach, making her feel sick but now it seemed the moment she’d always dreaded could be here.

…

Slowly, Gou laid all the presents under the tree, perfectly staked and placed for a picturesque scene. God how she missed the days where she would snap at Seijuro for not taking enough care, only for the man to laugh at her strop and throw another gift on his teetering pile.

In the centre of the tree she placed the gift for her husband, a bright bow placed on the top for decoration. She knew it was a pointless exercise but she couldn’t stop herself.

She wanted to believe his words, she wanted to believe he would be home for Christmas. And when he came back the house would be perfect, as if these last six months hadn’t happened.

Breaking her out of her thoughts was the high pitched cry of her phone, vibrating against her thigh in her pocket.

“Hello?” She answered.

“Hey beautiful!” Chigusa’s voice cried at her down the phone.

“Hi.” She sighed, settling down on her sofa.

“How you feeling?” She asked, sympathy seeping into her tone.

“Can’t complain.” She lied, but her best friend saw right through it.

“Don’t bullshit me.” She laughed.

“I just… I miss him so much.” She admitted.

“I know you do honey.” Chigusa said. “I worry about you, spending Christmas all by yourself.”

“I’m fine, I prefer it that way.” She said, and it was the honest truth.

Everyone was happy and she couldn’t stand to be around them for long. She didn’t begrudge them that joy of being close to the one that they love but god how she wished she too could have that. Her friends, her brother, they all had that one person to hold as Christmas arrived.

“Is that Gou?” A muffled voice says in the background, Gou presuming it was Chigusa’s boyfriend.

“Gou! My lovely!” He shouted, obviously having stolen the phone.

“Hi Kisumi.” She giggled slightly.

“Please tell me you’re coming to the pub with us all tonight?” He asked.

“Not tonight.” She said, Kisumi dramatically gasping at her comment.

“But it’s tradition!” He exclaimed.

“Not quite.” She disagreed.

It was something they’d done three years ago and Kisumi, Seijuro and few others had drunkenly decided every Christmas Eve would consist of too many drinks in the pub with kebabs and chips on the way home. It wasn’t that she was against the idea but without Seijuro there to force her she decided a night in was all she needed.

“But you have to come.” He whined, Gou rolling her eyes at his fusses. She seriously wondered how Chigusa put up with him.

“Maybe next year.” She said. _When Seijuro is back._ She added silently.

“Fine I’ll let you off this once but I shan’t be so lenient next year.” He warned, handing the phone back to Chigusa.

“Please ignore my idiot of boyfriend, lord knows I do.” Chigusa complained.

“Hey!” Kisumi indignantly cried in the background.

“But, if you need me you call me right away okay?” She said.

“I will.” Gou agreed.

“I mean it, even if it’s three in the morning I’m here for you.” Chigusa told her, all hint of jokes gone from her tone.

“I know.” She smiled. “Thank you.”

“No worries babe. I have to go now, Kisumi’s managed to knock the tree over again.” She groaned.

“You have the patience of a saint with that man.” Gou giggled.

“He’s lucky I love him.” She laughed too. “Call me if you need me.”

“Will do. Bye.” She said, hanging up her phone.

Silently she slipped the phone back into her pocket, gaze drifting towards the star on her coffee table. She wasn’t tall enough to reach the top of her tree, place the finishing touch on. She knew she could get the step ladder they kept in the garage but it wasn’t the same.

She may complain every year but Gou secretly loved it when Seijuro would hitch her up off the ground and hold her up to the tree. Each time, with a grumble, she’d put the star on top and the couple would smile up at their completed tree.

But this year she couldn’t bring herself to finish. Not without him.

…

Gou watched as the second hand slowly ticked on her click, counting down towards the big day.

The fairy lights on the tree shone shadows on her as she waited, never moving as she just watched the hours slip away.

Her eyes bored into the clock as all three hands pointed up in unison, announcing the arrival of Christmas. Only it didn’t feel right without Seijuro in her arms.

With a sigh, Gou pushed herself off the sofa deciding it was best to try and get some sleep. She wasn’t sure what she was expecting, Seijuro would magically appear with her, his voice filling the room, his presence warming her heart.

But she was still alone as she turned the Christmas lights off, she was still alone as she walked up the stairs, she was still alone as she dropped onto her bed, she was still alone as she fell into a restless sleep.

…

The next morning Gou found herself being shock awake, a groan emitting from somewhere deep within herself.

She’d asked to be alone but of course her brother would ignore her, she should have expected his arrival, it was inevitable. As much as she loved him dearly she didn’t want anyone near her today but now she’d be forced into family fun while Rin’s little boyfriend would watch her with concerned blue eyes and a sympathetic smile.

“Fuck off Rin!” She growled as the shaking never seemed to cease.

“Well, isn’t that a lovely greeting?” The man in her room laughed.

Gou’s eyes shot open, she’d recognise that voice anywhere and it certainly wasn’t Rin. She scrambled up in her bed, tangling her legs up in her covers in her excitement to get upright.

“Sei?” She asked, eye raking up and down the man’s body.

It was definitely Seijuro, her Seijuro, sure he was a little battered and bruised now but underneath that layer of dirt she saw those same eyes she fell in love with.

She felt herself frozen, too shocked to move, heart beating so loud she could hear it in her ears, feel the blood rushing around her body.

“Hey baby.” He grinned.

At the sound of that stupid pet name – the very one she had protested and fought against to no avail – snapped her back into action. Gou threw herself off the bed and onto her husband, arms tightly around his neck, leg’s around his waist.

“It’s really you.” She whispered as she peppered his face with kisses, salty from the tears that slipped down her cheeks.

She didn’t care how it happened all that mattered was Seijuro was back, he was finally stood in their bedroom with her once again. After counting the days for so long he was here for her when she needed him the most.

“Happy Christmas Gou.” Seijuro breathed against her lips.

“Best present I could ask for.” She mumbled, kissing him lovingly once again.


	5. Let It Snow, Let It Snow, Let It Snow - Rintori

It was a tradition that had started since Ai’s first year at Samezuka, every Christmas Eve Rin would come to visit, keep him company while his parents holidayed in some exotic country – neither one being fans of white Christmases. And, despite no longer living with his parents, it was a tradition that they’d never seemed to break.

“Rin-senpai!” Ai cried, throwing his door open.

“How many times do I have to tell you Ai? Drop the senpai. Neither of us are in any form of education anymore.” Rin scolded, another tradition he couldn’t seem to break.

“Sorry.” He blushed, dragging Rin inside from the cold.

“Christ, it’s freezing out there.” He shivered, disposing his many layers once the heat of Ai’s house wrapped him up.

“It’s not too bad.” He shrugged, which was the truth they’d been in negative numbers recently.

“When you’re used to Australia. _It’s chilly round the ol’ willy._ ” He smiled, briefly slipping into English at the end of his sentence.

“What?” Ai giggled, head tilted to one side in confusion.

“Never mind, doesn’t translate well.” He shook his head.

“Okay.” He agreed.

The pair stood in silence, it had been almost a year since they’d actually been in the same room together, texts, emails, phone calls and skype just wasn’t the same.

“I missed you.” Rin admitted, shuffling awkwardly on his feet.

“I missed you too.” Ai smiled.

Unthinking the pair walked forward, wrapping each other up in an embrace, basking in the warmth and familiar smells that filled their senses now they were together again. They held each other tightly for a while before they both snapped out the moment, awkwardly jumping back to a respectable distance for two friends.

“Right, so.” Rin cleared his throat.

“Do you want a drink?” Ai offered, trying to disperse the tension that had filled the room.

“Yeah, I’m parched.” He accepted, ruffling Ai’s hair as he walked towards the kitchen.

…

Rin smiled as he watched Ai work, tongue stuck out slightly as he squirted cream on the top of a rich hot chocolate. To Rin, it looked foul, all that chocolate, marshmallows, cream and a shot of caramel he poured inside. He’d stick to his coffee thanks.

But the soft moan of appreciation that slipped from Ai’s lips when he took that first sip showed Rin the other boy didn’t seem to be affected by the sugar overload.

“You sure you don’t want one?” Ai asked, looking up at Rin with a creamy nose.

“No, I’m good.” He laughed.

“I have cream on my face don’t I?” He groaned, wiping uselessly at his cheeks.

“Come here.” Rin chuckled, reaching forward and swiping the cream off the tip of his nose.

With a smile he placed his finger in his mouth and sucked the cream away, it was terribly sickly but it had been worth it to see Ai’s whole face flush at the gesture.

“Ah!” Ai jumped as a loud ping filled the silence.

“Popcorns ready.” Rin grinned as Ai stumbled over to the microwave.

“Yeah.” He hissed, burning himself on the steam coming from the bag.

“What delightful film have you got for us this year?” He asked, knowing Ai would have uncovered some ancient Christmas movie for them to watch.

“It’s called Love Actually.” He proudly stated, grabbing the DVD from his coffee table.

“Sounds great.” He lied, sitting down on the sofa.

He knew exactly what would happen, Ai would complain the subtitles were moving too fast for the first part of the movie, the second part of the movie Rin would be completely bored out his mind while Ai would be captivated – no longer bothered by the speed of the words – and the last part would involve sobbing from Ai while Rin furiously denies the heart-warming cheese had got to him.

With a wide smile Ai flopped down next to Rin, popcorn nestled between them, as the film began. Both men too distracted to notice the flakes falling from the thick, grey sky.

…

“God, that film was just beautiful. They all found love for Christmas.” Ai cried, cheeks wet with his tears.

“Tch, I guess so.” Rin shrugged, pretending the loving antics hadn’t made him well up slightly.

“You’re such a Grinch.” He mocked, nudging Rin slightly.

“I’m not a Grinch!” He protested. “Just because I don’t like clichés.”

“I don’t know why I put up with you.” He complained, standing up to put the now empty popcorn bowl in the kitchen while Rin swatted at him.

“I guess I better leave.” Rin said, standing up and stretching out his back with a satisfying click.

“Already?” Ai pouted walking back in the room.

“Yeah, Mum’s expecting me.” He shrugged casually, despite the fact he would more than happily stay in Ai’s company forever.

“I’ll see you again right? Before you go back to Australia?” He asked.

“Course you will.” He nodded, slipping on his jacket again.

In silence the pair walked up to Ai’s front door, opening it to reveal a blanket of white slowly forming on the ground as snow fell with a flurry from the sky.

“You can’t walk home in this!” Ai exclaimed, grabbing onto Rin’s arm.

“It’s not too bad.” He said, involuntarily shivering.

“No, it’s frightful out there.” He shook his head, dragging Rin back inside. “At least wait until the snow has stopped.”

“A couple more hours won’t hurt I guess.” Rin agreed, glad to be back in the warmth.

…

A couple of hours soon became six, the snow never seemed to cease and Rin didn’t really want to trudge home with the ice nipping at his face.

A quick text to his mum confirmed that the snow was meant to stop in the early hours of the morning, so with a promise to come home the moment he woke up he was given permission to spend the night at Ai’s.

It was ridiculous really, twenty four years old, living in a different county but he still had to ask his mother if he was able to sleepover at Ai’s.

But this throwback to his childhood was how he found himself in a blanket and cushion fort with Ai, the delightful fire roaring on the other side, both forced to lie down or have a face full of blanket. It was something they’d done many times back at Samezuka, talking in hushed tones late into the night before Ai would always fall asleep first. Rin would then watch his gentle breathing, his angelic face relaxed with sleep until he too slipped into dreams.

Rin blushed at the memory, unbelievably glad that it was too dark under the covers for the other man to see. He’d always had a crush on Ai, it was something he’d expected to grow out of once he left his teenage years but never seemed to. He guessed if you’d harboured a crush for over six years it wasn’t really a crush anymore. It was love.

“Rin, let’s play truth or dare.” Ai giggled, a game they’d played plenty of times in the past. At least until Sousuke had complained about a sexy voicemail Rin had dared Ai to leave him.

“Alright, you first. Truth or dare?” He asked.

“Truth.” He smiled, Rin groaning slightly. Now he’d have to come up with something interesting to ask him.

“How many people have you slept with?” Ai blushed slightly at the question, somehow talking about his sex life with Rin embarrassed him beyond belief.

“I’m not sure.” He admitted.

“Excuse me?” Rin choked, how many people do you have to have slept with in order to lose track of the numbers? He was slightly shocked with his once innocent kohai.

“Well, there were a lot of drunken and regrettable nights at uni.” He confessed. “More than twenty but probably not as high as thirty.”

“Right, okay.” Rin nodded, as if the new information didn’t make him feel sick to the stomach.

“Truth or dare?” Ai asked in a rush, hoping to change the topic.

“Dare.”

“I dare you to eat that piece of popcorn stuck in your hair.” He said, Rin rolling his eyes slightly as Ai pulled it loose of his locks. He always did come up with the worst dares.

“When did you notice that?” He asked, holding his hand out for the food to be dropped into.

“About an hour ago.” He giggled.

Quickly Rin plopped the popcorn in his mouth, it was slightly stale but not overly awful, he was more concerned with the sticky patch he was sure to have in his hair.

“You’re turn.” He swallowed.

“Dare.” Ai decided, feeling a little brave.

“I dare you to spend Christmas with me tomorrow.” Rin smirked.

He always offered, knowing Ai would be alone as that was the way he always spent the holidays, but the other man always insisted it was what he was used to, what he preferred. He’d just be a burden if he did come over unannounced, another annoying mouth for Rin’s mother to feed.

“Rin, I can’t.” He shook his head.

“You know the penalty of not fulfilling a dare is the full monty.” He grinned, knowing Ai would do anything to avoid having to strip to You Can Leave Your Hat On – another silly British film the pair had ended up watching together.

“Okay, but just for the evening.” He moaned. “The morning is just for family.”

“Alright.” Rin nodded, it was probably the best he was going to get. “Truth.”

“Erm, what do you want for Christmas?” Ai yawned.

“Something I can never have.” He admitted.

“I highly doubt that. Rin Matsuoka, world famous swimmer, can get whatever he wants.” He rolled his eyes.

“Not this.” He denied.

“What is it?” Ai questioned, his interest peaked.

“It’s not a thing, it’s a person.”

“Oh.” He nodded. “Well if she can’t see how amazing you are she’s the one missing out.”

Ai tried to comfort but it just made Rin feel worse, it only highlighted what was already completely out of his reach.

“Did you meet her in Australia?”

“Nope, long before that.” He smiled.

“What’s she called?” Ai probed but Rin knew he could never tell him.

“Maybe another time.”

“Okay, I’ll drop it for now. But only because I’m tired.” He yawned again.

The pair settled down to sleep, both shivering slightly as the fire died down outside, neither one thinking ahead to save a blanket to use to cover themselves as they slept.

“Rin?” Ai whispered into the dark.

“Yeah?” He replied.

“Would it be okay if… Only if you don’t think it would be weird… Actually never mind.” He rambled.

“Spit it out.” Rin growled.

“Would it be okay if cuddled?” He asked in a rush. “Just because I’m really cold and I’m sure you are too. We could share body heat or…”

Rin pulled Ai into his arms, affectively silencing the other man’s ramblings and getting him the closest to his dream that he’d ever been in his entire life.

“I used to imagine doing this at Samezuka.” Ai sleepily admitted into his chest.

“Why?” Rin asked, heart quickening.

“Erm, no reason really.” He nervously laughed.

“Hey Ai, truth or dare?”

“Dare.” He picked.

“I dare you to tell me why you used to imagine this.” He smirked, knowing he had caught Ai out.

“That’s not fair.” He whined.

“A dares a dare. Or you get naked.” He said, squeezing Ai slightly as he did.

“Fine, but please don’t make a big deal out of it.” He begged.

“Sure.”

“When I was younger I had a little crush on you, I mean I grew out of it when I realised I didn’t have a chance and I’m glad I did because you’re one of the best friends I’ve ever had. But yeah, when you were going through that whole dark and brooding stage I was crushing pretty hard.” He confessed, head getting lower and lower as he spoke, almost as if he were afraid to look Rin in the eye.

“But I was such a dick then.” He said, slightly confused. If he was ever going to like him surely it would have been when Rin actually paid him attention, unless Ai liked the abuse.

“A sexy dick. I can’t believe I just said that out loud.” He moaned.

“I have a confession to make too.” Rin said, deciding it was now or never, and a year away in Australia was plenty of time to get over the possible rejection.

“Yeah?” Ai asked, peeking up at him through his eyelashes.

“During my final year I had a crush on you too.” He told him.

“We are quite a pair aren’t we?” He giggled slightly.

“I suppose. Except, I never exactly outgrew my crush.”

Ai visibly froze at Rin’s words, eyes flitting around his entire face as if he could seek out the lie.

“But that would mean…” He trailed off.

“I still like you. Yep.” He nodded.

“No, no, no, no.” Ai shook his head, bolting up in the fort, effectively destroying it.

“I’m sorry but you needed to know.” Rin apologised, pulling the blanket off his face that had fallen on him.

“But you live in Australia, we see each other twice a year, if that, you couldn’t possibly like me.” He denied, hands shaking slightly. “And look at you, you’re so…” He gestured to a confused Rin. “And I’m so… You’re in a completely different league to me. You date models from Australia with blonde hair and I get asked for blow jobs from the drunk sleazes who come into the bar.”

“You need a new job.” Rin growled, finding out far too much about Ai’s personal life tonight.

“Alright Mum.” He rolled his eyes.

“And all that bullshit about leagues, have you seen yourself? You’re fucking gorgeous.” Ai scoffed at his comment. “And even if you weren’t I’d still love you, I love everything about you. I love your little laugh, I love your weird obsession with ducks, I love your determination, I love your loyalty, I love you inside and out.”

“You love me?” He asked.

Rin blushed at the question, he’d been too distracted by cheering up Ai he hadn’t realised how much he’d run his mouth.

“That’s a bit too heavy isn’t it?” He laughed awkwardly.

“Nope.” Ai shook his head. “It’s nice to be loved, I never really have been before.”

“You have, for the past six years you have you just didn’t know it.” He told him, pulling him back down so he was wrapped up in his arms again, a duck blanket draped over both their bodies.

“I know Sousuke used to always joke about being a hopeless romantic but I never really realised how bad it was.” He teased.

“Shut up.” Rin grumbled, holding Ai even closer.

They stared into each other’s eyes, blue watching red, fire meeting ice, until Ai yawned. So close his breath brushed against Rin’s cheeks.

“We should sleep.” Ai whispered, not even sure how late it now was.

“Yeah.” Rin agreed. “Can I kiss you?”

They were closer now, tips of noses touching as the question hung in the air. Instead of replying Ai closed the already miniscule distance between them, lips pressed softly together. Rin sighed blissfully into the kiss, finally getting that kiss goodnight he’d always dreamed of.

…

Rin watched Ai sleeping for well over an hour, he knew he’d broken his promise to his mum to come home the moment he woke up but he found he didn’t really care.

With a sleepy moan, Ai’s eyes flickered open, bleary and tired but still as beautiful as ever.

“Merry Christmas.” Rin said, pressing a soft kiss against the other man’s forehead.

“Merry Christmas.” He croaked in response. “I didn’t expect you to still be here.”

“I wasn’t going to slip out while you slept, I have more class than that.” He defended, gently stroking Ai’s messy bed head.

“You’re mum will be worried.” He scolded, stretching and pressing his body closer to Rin’s.

“I’m sure she’ll survive.” He grinned, leaning down to capture his lips.

His mother and Gou would be so busy with the prep for dinner they wouldn’t really notice if he was a little late, surely?

As he felt Ai’s soft hands slide under his shirt and up his back muscles he found he didn’t really care about they answer, he’d deal with that issue later.

…

Rin stood on Ai’s doorstep, kissing those warm pink lips as if they were his only lifeline. He had no excuses this time, the snow had finally stopped so he knew he had to leave. But they were making this goodbye last for as long as they could.

“Come with me.” Rin mumbled between kisses.

“I told you, in the evening.” He giggled.

“But I want you to come with me now.” He complained.

“You spent all last night with me and most of the morning, it will be good for you to get away from me.” Ai cheekily grinned.

“Never.” He denied with a kiss.

“Are you sure you don’t want a scarf?” He fussed, this being the third time he’d offered one to Rin.

“I’ll be fine, honestly.”

“I’ll see you later.” Ai said definitively, taking a step back from Rin. Knowing if they carried on with this goodbye his whole house would freeze over too, and he was just keeping the other man from his own family.

“You will.” Rin agreed, carefully backing up the path before heading home.

He smiled as he walked, listening to the satisfying crunch as he made the first prints in the fresh snow. He knew when he got home he’d regret not borrowing that scarf but currently the memory of Ai was keeping him warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have an amazing Christmas my lovelies!

**Author's Note:**

> Only the 1st and I'm already Christmas crazy!


End file.
